In the context of growing product functionalities of mounting devices equipped with one or more electronic components and increasing miniaturization of such electronic components as well as a rising number of electronic components to be mounted on mounting devices such as printed circuit boards, increasingly more powerful array-like components or packages having several electronic components are being employed, which have a plurality of contacts or connections, with ever smaller spacing between these contacts. Removal of heat generated by such electronic components and the mounting device itself during operation becomes an increasing issue. At the same time, mounting devices shall be mechanically robust so as to be operable even under harsh conditions. As miniaturization and especially thickness reduction of mounting devices are further going on, uncontrolled bow and twist may occur in the event of temperatures varying over a broad range. This warpage may lead to registration problems, misplacing of components, adhesion problems, etc.
DE 103 93 851 B4 discloses a semiconductor element heat dissipation element comprising a semiconductor element which is arranged on an electrically insulating amorphous carbon film. The semiconductor element heat dissipation element further comprises a heat dissipation plate which may be made of metal and which is arranged between the electrically insulating amorphous carbon film and a cooling plate. The coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) of the heat dissipation plate may be adjusted such that its value is between the CTE of the electrically insulating amorphous carbon film and the CTE of the cooling plate.
EP 0 864 623 B1 discloses a hot melt web for coating a solar module, an optical data carrier or a display. The hot melt web comprises a support made of a heat resistant resin and an adhesive in the form of a layer on the support. The heat resistant resin and the adhesive may be heat pressed on the surface of a solar cell module or the like, such that unwanted deformations and internal stresses of layers with different shrinkage factors may be corrected.